The Untold Chapter
by Himenoyami
Summary: *Prequel to A Simple Excuse For Love* The young and determined Chinese fighter Tein Lei Catarina is set on joining OZ, when the offer finally comes will she leave her fiance or find another solution?


1 The Untold Chapter  
  
1.1  
  
Disclaimer: Hello, I am an evil author, my trademark as an evil author is shouting LEAVE and torturing the characters in the story. If you do not like this LEAVE! I am writing this story about three main characters and if you do not like it LEAVE! You also may not be able to make much sense of it unless you have read my other story, "A Simple Excuse for Love." If you have not read that story LEAVE! This story takes place before that story but relies on the other story's background. Catarina is thirteen in this story, okay. She lives in a Chinese based colony and she is expected to marry off by the age of eighteen. It would be completely normal for her to marry off at age eleven.  
  
Note: This story takes place before Gundam Wing. The pilots are all about fourteen except Trowa. They each also have relatives, they identities will remain unknown until you read this story or you might know if you have read "A Simple Excuse for Love." Also the boy in the beginning, Ryan is a main character in this story but not the other stories I have written. You may not know him from other stories I have written for an obvious reason you will find out in the end.  
  
Chapter One  
  
A Dream Come True  
  
Cat smiled at me lovingly. She is so beautiful, I love her so much. Maybe she will say yes. I cleared my throat and broke the silence, "Catarina, do you love me? I mean do you truly love me?" The thirteen-year-old beauty looked up from her salad and stared at me.  
  
Her face was full of surprise, "Love you?" I nodded, maybe she does not love me and I am just making a fool of myself. She spoke, "No Ryan, I do not love you." My smile fell and I felt like someone had just slapped me good and hard across the face. She continued, every word hurting me more, "I am truly sorry if I am hurting you by saying so." She looked so serious, no glimpse of sarcasm anywhere but then again she is an actress. Catarina would not joke about this though, she does not love me. She smiled and sat up straighter than I imagined possible, "I love you with all my heart Ryan."  
  
I let out a sigh of relief and smiled, "That was not funny. Catarina do you love me enough to join me and continue my family name? Will you be my bride?"  
  
She stopped giggling immediately and said two words, "Marry you?" I felt like slapping myself this time. You blew it. She was not ready, it's to early, now she is going to leave you Ryan!  
  
Catarina turned the color of the tomato she just ate, "I would gladly marry you, but I need some time to get used to the concept. You know that it is a big step and I have to think it through." I nodded as glee spread through every inch of my body.  
  
I genuflected and brought a ring box out of my pocket, "Your Papa will gladly give us his blessing and my Papa wants me to marry you almost as much as I want to marry you." I opened the box and placed the ruby ring on her finger.  
  
She gasped, "Ruby! That's my favorite gem, how did you figure that out?"  
  
I smiled, "I have my ways."  
  
****  
  
I unlocked my apartment smiling, Catarina Hoshi, I like the sound of that. I walked over to my telephone and played the messages. An automated voice began, "You have one message." I pressed the play button again and the message played, "Hello? Tien Lei Chang, this is Treize Khushranada. I have heard about your superior skills in assassination and fighting. I was wondering if you would like to come and work with me. If you would please contact me at 983-555-9851, thank you very much. Have a good day Miss Chang. Good bye."  
  
As the message ended a grin wider than my jaw erupted on my face, "A job offer? With physical combat and fighting? Oh, my god! Wait until I tell Ryan!" I picked up the telephone, punched in the number 555-0793, and waited.  
  
The telephone rang four times, then the Hoshi's maternal body answered, "Hello? Hoshi residents."  
  
I smiled, "Hi Mrs. Hoshi, this is Catarina. Is Ryan home by any chance?"  
  
She laughed, "Yes Catarina, one moment." There was a long silence.  
  
Then I heard his voice, "Hi Catarina. How is it going?"  
  
I grinned, "Terrific! Guess what?"  
  
He seemed to perk up, "You are going to marry me?"  
  
I shook my head and laughed, "No silly. I got a job offer from Treize Khushranada! There will be physical work!" The enthusiasm in my voice was easily noticed but his false joy stuck out like a sore thumb. I felt like crying, "Well, I have to go, and call Treize."  
  
He sighed, "Okay, bye. See you tomorrow."  
  
I smiled, "Maybe you can join Treize too."  
  
He laughed, "That'd be awesome, okay. Will you ask him?"  
  
I smiled, "Sure, see you later." I hung up. I picked up the telephone again and dialed 983-555-9851.  
  
The telephone rang three times and a woman answered, "Hello? How may I help you?"  
  
I grinned, "Yes, may please speak with Treize?"  
  
The voice laughed, "Name please."  
  
I laughed, "Sorry, Tien Lei Catarina Chang."  
  
She nodded, "One minute."  
  
A few minutes passed and a deep voice answered the telephone, "Treize here."  
  
I laughed again, giddy with excitement, "Hello, this is Tien Lei Chang."  
  
Treize laughed faintly, "Hello, I am glad you called back. I suppose that means you want the job?"  
  
I frowned, "I have a friend who would also like to work for you."  
  
Treize laughed, "Okay, I will test him too."  
  
I smiled, "Okay, thank you so much. When do I leave?"  
  
He chuckled, " Tomorrow morning okay?" I smiled, "Yes, thank you."  
  
He laughed, "I will have my guards fly a personal jet there by eight in the morning."  
  
I nodded, "That'd be fine."  
  
He chuckled lightly, "Alright then, see you tomorrow. Good bye."  
  
I hung up the telephone and grabbed my apartment keys, "Yes!" I locked the place behind me and sprinted off to Ryan's house.  
  
I rang the doorbell and his paternal body answered, "Hello Catarina, Ryan will be down momentarily. Come in, after all, my future daughter in law is always welcome in my home."  
  
I laughed nervously, "That's right."  
  
Ryan came running down the stairs happily, "Did we get it?"  
  
I nodded and he screamed, "Yes! We leave tomorrow morning at eight a.m."  
  
He grinned, "I will go pack, you had better too." I nodded and ran home.  
  
When I reached my apartment I found a huge rock through my window and the room ransacked, "What the heck?" A note was pinned to my door. It read as follows:  
  
Catarina Chang,  
  
We are here to keep you from making the greatest mistake of your life. We are here to prevent you from being recruited into the OZ organization. Refrain from any further in look into this career field and we will leave you and your family alone. If you do take up this career we will be forced to bring misfortunate harm to you and your family. You will be are last to die if those measures are forced to be taken, you will watch your loved ones drop like flies. Including your Fiancée, if you want no harm to come to them then you must withdraw your application to OZ.  
  
Sincerely,  
  
Anonymous  
  
I laughed, "Just the kind of note I wanted on my first day as an OZ associate. This is just a peachy omen." Maybe this is not such a great career, but I love it. No threat or man is going to keep me from perusing my dream. This is stupid, a babyish threat, like any man would be a match for me. I chuckled, "That's a joke. Hey, maybe they will kill Wufei. No, I have to bad of luck to have that kind of a miracle."  
  
****  
  
My alarm clock sounded brutally at six in the morning. I smacked the 'off'' button and sat up groaning, "Need sleep." Suddenly I remembered why today was so important. Today, I was to fulfill my life long dream and prove to my brother that I was better then any boy ever could be. I pulled the red satin sheets off my bed and leaped into the shower. I wiped the steam away from my mirror and examined my tanned complexion and raven hair. The silken strands were ebony colored and ran down to my waist. My skin was the color of toasted honey with a light bronze tint that glimmered in summer. My eyes were the color of arctic water and Ryan said they reminded him of a husky's audacious eyes. I looked at my waist length hair and shook my head, "This will never due if I am to be a true assassin." I promptly took one of my katana's off my wall and sliced my bangs to my chin and the rest of my hair to my shoulder blades. After braiding it into a bun and putting on a pair of black tight jeans and a crimson tube top I glanced at my slim figure in the mirror again. My waist looked awfully small and my breasts seemed obtruding. I sighed, "Well, not everyone's perfect." I put my black boots on and put my katana's in the sides of them. With a smirk I loaded my gun and placed it in the black leather holster I had strapped around my waist. I smiled, grabbed my suitcase and ran upstairs to bid my uncle farewell.  
  
****  
  
As I opened the door and noticed my young niece carrying a suitcase I almost started crying. I struggled to smile and spoke, "I see you are ready to embark on a journey to execute your dreams. Well, the best of wishes to you. I am so proud, you look just like Laura Croft from Tomb Raider. Except she didn't know how to use a katana like you."  
  
She smiled sadly and embraced me, "I love you uncle, thank you for teaching me and tell papa that I said goodbye when you visit the prison tomorrow, okay?" I nodded and she left. I never saw that little girl again, although I would hear about a famous Chinese female assassin soon.  
  
  
  
Questions? Comments? Flames? E-mail me @ Pmeginnes@aol.com  
  
Yeah, I know that the GW pilots aren't in it yet but just be patient, you will soon meet them okay!  
  
3 Neko 


End file.
